Miaka's Secret Admirer
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Dedicated to Cousin Jeanne. There are 3 transfer students in Miaka and Yui’s class and they are three cute boys. Miaka finds something under her desk after lunch. What is it? Miaka must solve a mystery and she is about to uncover the truth. AU, OOC
1. The Big News

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters.

Summary: Dedicated to Cousin Jeanne. There are 3 transfer students in Miaka and Yui's class and they are three cute boys. Miaka finds something under her desk after lunch. What is it? Miaka must solve a mystery and she is about to uncover the truth. What mystery lies on Miaka's destiny that she must solve? RXR AU and OOC

A/N: This is dedicated to my cousin Kuchiki Jeanne! Hi Jeanne! I hope you see this!! This one is for you! I don't know much about this anime but my cousin Jeanne is just addicted to this one, so, I decided to make an AU story of Fushigi Yuugi! Enjoy all!

Warning: AU, possible OOC.

Pairing: not telling

Fiction Rating: K

Genre: Romance/Mystery

**Miaka's Secret Admirer**

Chapter 1: The Big News

"Yui! Hey!! Yui! Hey!! YUI-CHAN!! YUI-CHAN!! I've got BIG NEWS for you!! NEWS!!"

A red haired girl called out while running towards her best friend.

A short blonde haired teen turned around to meet the girl who called out her name. Seeing that it was her best friend, she smiled warmly and waved her hands about.

"Hi Miaka! What's all this noise about? What's up?" She greeted then asked with a grin. And then, after realizing how Miaka acted back there and with all the people staring at the two pals, she hastily added and told her "Oh, and don't be so loud, Miaka-chan. You're in the school corridors, not in the local market." while putting her slim index finger on her friend's lips, silencing her.

Miaka slightly flushed in embarrassment and uttered. "I'm sorry, Yui-chan." She smiled cheekily, playfully tapping the ends of her two index fingers together.

Yui sighed in reaction to seeing her little bubbly friend act so childishly.

_We're fifteen, Miaka. Grow up… _

Yui shook her head at the thought, placing her palm on her face, clearing out her hair strands as to not block her view.

_Huh…Miaka's such a child… _

She made a smile of understanding.

_I guess it can't be helped, then. It's who she is._

Yui thought to herself again. Then, after realizing that Miaka had been staring at her directly on the face blinking her eyes repeatedly, she must have concluded that she looked like some kind of distracted insane freak hence quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend, forcing a grin on her thin lips, shrugging a little.

"So……Miaka…"

Yui, feeling slightly uncomfortable, continued what she had to say, pulling her tight collar that wrapped around her slim neck uneasily.

"…what is it that you were going to tell me again?" She asked with a smile, coughing slightly as she finished her sentence.

"I've got BIG NEWS!! Three transfer students are arriving!" Miaka screamed. "I'm so excited to make friends with them and meet them, too!!" She expressed, jumping up and down as she waved her little hands about.

Yui raised a brow. "So, there are three of them, huh? Are they boys, or girls?" She asked suspiciously, folding her arms across her chest.

Miaka made a squeak. "BOYS OF COURSE!!" She yelled in delight. "All three of them are!!"

Yui shook her head in disbelief and sighed. "I should have known." She frowned.

Food. That was the first thing Miaka would utter from her mouth. That's the first thing that she will search to fill up her already full stomach. She always loved food, even in her dreams. Her dreams wouldn't be at all complete without food.

Okay. Number two. Boys. That's the second thing Miaka would utter from her mouth. Right after eating, she'd go looking for boys and think about them all day. She'd always loved boys, how they were so caring, handsome and gentle. Boys, too, were present in Miaka's dreams. Her whole life wouldn't even be complete without boys by her side. She likes boys to be everywhere. She'd go crazy if her mom transfers her to a plain girl's school. Boys. She always talked about them.

Yui smiled softly. What was she to Miaka, then?

Miaka liked food first and boys as her ultimate second. How about her best friend? Didn't Miaka ever consider dragging her friend Yui in her dreams once in a while? Didn't Miaka feel that her life would be lonely without Yui by her side, too, instead of just boys who she doesn't even know? Didn't she feel that her BEST FRIEND was just as important…or even more?

Well, that was Yuuki Miaka for you, and Hongo Yui didn't get mad at all.

She smiled.

She knew this much.

Miaka will always stay… Miaka.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Sorry if it's bad, Jeanne. I just hope you take time in reading this since I typed this all just for you. (I didn't do this at home 'couz, I didn't this in the free internet in mom's place since I told you that our internet connection got timed out.)


	2. The New Transfer Student 1

I DO NOT own Fushigi Yuugi. But, this AU story IS really mine and mine alone. )

This chapter is better than the first one! Thanks to Jeanne and Mira for reviewing!

**Chapter 2: The New Transfer Student #1**

The bell rang and all the students scurried down to their respective classrooms. Yui and Miaka walked together to their classroom and sat down beside each other since they were seatmates. They put down their heavy schoolbag filled with books and research papers side by side. The two friends smiled at each other as they were starting class.

Miaka was more cheerful than usual today because of the transfer students.

"Class…" Their Biology teacher began. "…three transfer students are going to be attending our class from now on. Please get along and be nice to them, okay."

Then, the three boys emerged from corridor to the door and inside the room. The teacher started introducing the three. Miaka smiled grew wider when she saw the three handsome teens.

First, an orange haired teen first stepped up on the classroom platform. He had sharp looking teeth and he looked wild teenager since his hair was very spiky on all sides. He looked like a punk. He had the "bad boy" look. His collar was awfully unruly and his necktie wasn't even ironed. His school uniform as a whole wasn't even ironed. He had a smug smile on his face and his shoes were not even polished. All that and it was his FIRST day of school, he didn't even bother to give a good impression.

The teacher frowned when she saw his not-so-neat façade. He didn't even wear a belt! He didn't even other buttoning his school jacket and he didn't even button his school shirt properly either. His tie wasn't even tied the right way as it dangled down his long slim neck. He didn't even wear socks! Now that is really disgusting of him to not wear socks like that!! He didn't even tuck in his shirt. He had some patches on his pants even! The teacher shook her head as she observed the lad. Lastly, he didn't even bother combing his hair. Although, he reasoned to them that it was for style purposes.

Just by seeing this student, the teacher sighed in exasperation. This was not going to be an easy student to handle and it won't be a good school year either.

The teacher forced a smile and looked at the students.

The girls seemed to like him a lot. Usually, most girls these days like the "bad boy" look.

The teacher introduced him.

"His name is Tasuki. He will be your classmate from now own."

The Bio teacher, using her index finger, pointed a seat at the back of Miaka.

Miaka was very pleased to have a cool guy sitting right at her back. No, she wasn't only pleased, she was delighted. VERY delighted.

"You will be sitting there, right behind Yuuki Miaka." The teacher ordered Tasuki. "Don't cause trouble for her and don't bully her, okay?" The teacher requested kindly.

Tasuki gave out a sigh. "I'm not like that, sensei." He said. "I'm a really nice guy."

And at that, all girls fell madly in love with him. All girls were blushing while all boys were eager to make friends with this cool dude.

He walked across the room and before seating down to his designated seat; he patted Miaka on the shoulder and said to her with a grin.

"Hi! I know we'll become friends! We'll get along, you'll see!" He sat down his armchair.

Miaka smiled and extended a hand. "I'm Yuuki Miaka. It's nice to meet you."

Miaka pointed at Yui. "And she's Hongo Yui, my best friend since kindergarten."

Yui smiled at him. "Nice to meet you…um…" She seemed to have forgotten his name.

"Tasuki." Tasuki said to her, completing her sentence.

And then, he replied to both girls. "Same here." He grinned. "I know we'll be good friends."

"He's so kind isn't he?" Miaka asked Yui. In response, Yui just half nodded and smiled.

A/N: Now that's a wrap everyone! On to chapter three!! Let's see who that second guy is!!


End file.
